


Brewing of a Perfect Storm

by The_Peridot_Writer



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Writer/pseuds/The_Peridot_Writer
Summary: Lucy Westenra has three potential suitors attempting to capture her heart. Mina Harker has a fiancé in Romania, awaiting his return. Both seem content enough with the presence of each other however and neither plan to give the other up anytime soon.
Relationships: Mina Harker/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Brewing of a Perfect Storm**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: Lucy Westenra has three potential suitors attempting to capture her heart. Mina Harker has a fiancé in Romania, awaiting his return. Both seem content enough with the presence of each other however and neither plan to give the other up anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula or any of its plots and characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to Bram Stoker.**

LETTER FROM MISS MURRAY TO MISS LUCY WESTENRA

1 May

My dearest Lucy-

I sincerely apologize for the lack of letters and my overall absence that has no doubt alarmed you. Jonathan has just departed from Munich and whilst he has merely left, I worry about his journey to Romania. I am not familiar with particulars, nor the terrain neither distance from London. I conscript this letter dreadfully late but I know that sleep is not an option for the time being and it is much too late to perform any daytime tasks. My body is weary but my alertness has yet to wane.

I do hope to come and visit you soon. I am certain that the days here will be lovely and I have no insistence upon staying in an empty home. Despite the constricting walls, it feels much grander and hauntingly eerie without Jonathan.

He has been most attentive to my needs before disembarking and I shamefully admit that I have, indeed, requested all his time and attention. I do hope he allows the wedding despite my behaviour.

I must formally apologize ahead of time for I am certain that time will slip past before I acknowledge another parcel to you, my dear friend. Many a time, I have feared that I have been negligent to you. I wholeheartedly declare that is not the case.

Jonathan has approached me with the task of conscription utilizing a typewriter. I do not wish to disappoint him but I do wonder what I can conceive to acquire the proper usage. The reading of _Arabian Nights_ has given me some ideas and rather abhorrent ones on what to achieve with my time. But the crossing of another book has captured my attention.

It is rather stunning, the conception of what the author has produced. The marriage and intertwinement of two women. Perhaps it is a personal fantasy of him but there is no foreword or introduction. Rather, it reminds me of the Kamasutra, with less visualization and more convergence on the acts performed by each counterparts.

But I find it rather intriguing and upon my art studies have noticed the trickle of influence the novel has on me. You know more than anyone that my hand is not well acquitted for the human form, nonetheless intricate positioning of limbs and bodies alike. Enclosed in the miniature envelope are two studies I have… embellished. What is strange is the lack of shame I have. I am rather content with the result. Of course, only you will be informed of this. I pray that no other eyes may fall upon the delineations.

It is also the most remarkable instance of taboo I have ever conjured. You are familiar with the fact that the both of us are virtuous and I believe that you are predominant in this instance. Reproduction between that of male and female is an enticing subject and I have had opportunities within my art to apprehend such a scene and allow it to be transferred onto that of parchment. It is an exciting thought and I do hope that Jonathan and I will both be participants when he comes back.

What an embarrassing thought has just traversed across my mind. Do women have the same relations with another as one would do with a man? My curiosity of myself is not alien to me. I have solved several inquires of my own body. But would the passion be equitable? Shall intrusion and penetration also be present? Such things are taboo, even in the presence of a lover but I feel the overarching need to inquire and I know that you would be the best to turn to. I hope you do not find me questionable, nor do you inquire my sanity upon reading this scripture.

My hand grows tired and my eyes heavy. I believe that fatigue has finally decided to settle down and claim me. It will be unsettling to sleep alone in the house. Fears of robbers are always apparent. Perhaps this is simply my paranoia. But with the Lord by my side, I know that I shall be alright. I do hope you write back soon, my dear friend.

Sincerely

Mina Murray.

MINA MURRAY’S JOURNAL

2 May

The dream I had, in all aspects of the word, was intriguing. It was rather startling too and I believe some parts of my imagination were stirred upon the subject brought about in my letter to Lucy.

I’ve had fantasy dreams of Jonathan and I and all of them were interesting. The feelings that came about within the dream felt so real that I feel that it was not a dream at all. But the virtue I have is to be saved after Jonathan and I marry.

But this particular dream was of Lucy and I. I have always thought that she is fair and attractive and if I were a man, I would ask her hand in marriage. But I might hold some bias upon the fact that we have known each other since childhood. Besides, Lucy always has those wanting her hand. Whilst she has yet to decide, I am sure that she will soon. She told me that a few others are traveling to her estate fairly soon. That letter was dated back in April so I would not be surprised if she has already accepted a proposition.

I feel rather guilty upon partaking in such thoughts. Jonathan has been nothing but loyal and it feels wrong that I even think about anyone else that way I am thinking of Lucy. Perhaps it can be excused. I have read plenty a tale of women describing their friends in the same view as I. There is typically no limit nor is it not uncommon for those of the fair sex to sleep with one another and exchange secrets.

I have seen Lucy without any garments before and I admit that I could not conceive anyone more gorgeous than the body she possesses. I have bathed her before and her skin is that of silk and soft cotton. The smoothness rivals that of a marble statue created by the gran Renaissance artists in Italy.

I recall that she had been much too tired to bathe herself but had no wish t o slumber whilst she had yet to properly clean herself so she went to me.

“Mina, dear,” she had addressed me. She approached, taking my hands, and pulling me up from my desk that had been administered to me. “I am tired and fatigued,” she spook dramatically, a wide smile plastered on her lips./ “Might you help me bathe? I fear I shall fall in the tub without help.”

“What about one of your servants?” I suggested.

“The male ones tend to leer far too much and I am uncomfortable amongst the females. You are my dearest and truest friend. Might you assist me? Please?” She smiled up at me. To this, I laughed and nodded in return. She grabbed ahold of my hand once more before leading me to her bedchambers, shutting the large doors behind us. She brought me to the washroom to which a bath had already been prepared.

I do not look at her as she stripped, the sound of the clothing hitting the floor filling the silence. “Mina. You can look. We both have the same anatomy,” she spoke kindly. I turned around, feeling the blood rushing up to my cheeks as she emerged herself into the water. She held out her hand for me to grasp. “Come. Help me.”

I looked down upon the small bottles of shampoo and body wash before it finally registered. “Do you want me to bathe you?” I inquired. She nodded in confirmation as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Please? Your touch is so gentle and nice when you brush my hair. I have no doubt that it shall be the same now.” She leaned back and I knew that she trusted me. I relented, taking a body wash that was from France. Fleur-De-Lys. Flower of the lily. I could not help but wonder how much it cost. The scent itself was incredibly soothing as I poured it into my hands.

“Do you use something to wash yourself with? A cloth of some sorts?”

“No,” was the simple answer. “I find it easier to bathe with my hands.

I took a deep breath before rubbing my hands together, lathering up the soap. I went from the neck down, my hands gliding over her skin smoothly. Her breathing was even and her eyes were closed as I went. I moved down her arms and upper chest. I became hesitant around her breasts, my mouth haven grown dry and my face flushed. “Lucy. You are alright with me cleaning everywhere?”

She nodded without opening her eyes. “Yes. It is alright, Mina. I trust you. We are both women and neither of us are strangers.”

I sighed, partially out of relief as I continued, circling her mounds that seemed to grow harder and I could not help it as I turned even brighter red. I moved my hands down her chest and stomach, a slight shudder rushing through her yet I had no clue if she was aware or not.

I moved lower, keeping an ear out to see if she would stop me. She did not. I hesitated, my hand right above the area that belonged only for her and her husband to see and touch.

Lucy seemed to notice my hesitation for her eyes opened. She moved her hand and grasped mine. “Mina, look at me,” she whispered. I moved my gaze, interlocking my eyes with her brilliant green ones. “Continue. I trust you, my dear friend. If I did not, I would not allow you to see me in such a state. You are my other half. I truly hope that you understand that.” She offered me a reassuring smile.

I smiled in return before allowing my fingers to clean the folds of her. She leaned back, relaxing again. Through the setting sunlight, I was aware of the faintest of blushes that began to permeate her cheeks. It was silent before I reached a particular bud that made all women become weak. I immediately noticed the difference in texture for it was much smoother than the other areas. In response, she squirmed ever so slightly and I noticed the rapid increase of her breaths. It took me a few seconds before I was aware of my own smile present upon my lips.

A soft, content groan from my friend allowed a shudder to wash over me and a sudden desire to make her reach euphoria. But I would only go as far as she would allow me to.

I kept my focus on that particular area, not wishing to cut her pleasure short. I had wondered if this was why men were always so fond of brothels and being over women. I honestly always found it revolting and wondered how they felt neither guilt nor shame in seemingly atrocious acts. Yet I never found the courage to ask any man. But I became more pleased as Lucy seemed to enjoy the ministrations I provided to her.

Her soft whimpers she attempted to suppress became increasingly frequent moans and trembles throughout her frame. And despite the fact that I had never done such a thing to anyone but myself when I was younger, I knew she was reaching the point. She gave me no instructions or any verbal reinforcements that indicated I was pleasing her but none were needed. And as she grew closer, I felt my own form of pleasure building in the pit of my stomach, the feeling quickly traveling to my core, almost consuming me.

Lucy grabbed ahold of me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and pulling me closer to her. I disregarded the water seeping through my dress, an overpowering feeling of love towards my childhood friend having enveloped me entirely, consuming me whole.

She spasmed beneath me after a few moments, soft cries and pleads escaping her throat. I felt my face heat even more and I took true delight, my fingers focusing on her pearl. “Mina,” she rasped out my name. I allowed my eyes to close, a soft breath escaping me, my heart beating erratically in the chest, even more than it did when I shared my first kiss with Jonathan. “Mina. My Mina…”

She suddenly held onto me tighter and I knew she was peaking. I pulled my face out of her hair, taking in her features, barely even noticing how numb my arm had actually gotten. Using my other hand, I tenderly fixed a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes were clenched shut as the high took her over. Her nails dug into my neck yet I had no concern over that. Her hips thrusted against my fingers a few times, a ragged cry escaping the back of her throat. I felt the bud throbbing against my fingers as I continued, helping her ride out the pleasure for as long as it occurred.

Lucy collapsed against me, burying her face into my neck, attempting to gain control over her breathing. She eventually calmed down fully, pulling away, staring into my eyes. The look in her own gaze was foreign yet familiar. Years and years of memories were evident. Years of love, laughs, hopes, dreams. But there was something new there. A form of love and warmth. I was unsure what it was. It reminded me of a look Jonathan gave to me when he asked my hand. I was the first to break the silence. “Are you alright?”

She immediately nodded in response. “Better than alright, Mina. That felt absolutely incredible! How am I to thank you? Surely, I must.”

I smiled widely in return, shaking my head as I finished washing her. I took the shampoo and carefully washed her hair as she moved back in the tub. She remained so silent and still that I reckoned that she fell asleep. I finished up and rinsed out the shampoo. “Have I made you uncomfortable?” She inquired once I was done.

“No. Not at all,” I responded truthfully as I grabbed a towel. “Not one bit. I rather enjoyed making you feel well,” I tenderly spoke. “Come. Dry yourself before you catch cold. It might be spring but the rooms are drafty.”

She smiled before exiting the tub, walking over to me to which I wrapped it around her, covering her frame. A strange feeling of disappointment overcame me but I made no move to let her know. She pulled away and pressed a kiss to my cheek. “Thank you, Mina,” she smiled before turning and leaving the room.

8 PM

I had cut myself short earlier today for two reasons only. I had gotten far much absorbed than I initially intended too and I pulled myself out of my thoughts as my stomach boldly reminded me that I had not eaten.

Today has been rather dreary and the absence of sun did little to help my forlorn mood. It has been far too quiet without Jonathan and I find myself lost in my thoughts much more than normal. Nor do I have anyone to ricochet my thoughts off of as I typically do. While Jonathan is only an estate agent, he has a mind capable of much more tremendous livings. I wish that he has noticed that but he says his emolument is fair and that we have no reason to have an abundance around, especially since we have a decent surplus. I wish otherwise.

While in no terms am I greedy nor seeking to live an extravagant lifestyle but whilst visiting Lucy, I do have rather inappropriate attire, according to her. She always asseverates to take the clothing she has. I eventually oblige. It feels off but I suppose it is something I am not acclimated with.

After each visit, she always presses a purse packed to the brim with money right before the horseman takes off. I have neither the time to respond or argue. I allow a few nights following to consist of better meals for both Jonathan and I. The rest is donated to an orphanage or another charitable foundation.

I wish truly to become a governess or schoolteacher. Jonathan says I am far too intelligent, or that I shall be worked to the brink of death. How stubborn, that man is. All the more I adore him. He says that my talents would be wasted on the children, that I should take up accounting or working in a law firm. I truthfully do not feel comfortable working around everyone that is the opposite sex. I know that many are well-mannered but the thought of it makes me uneasy.

There is a shipyard nearby and a good friend of mine has been needing help. She goes by Alice Kingsleigh and her father had done well as an explorer and merchant. She is to leave soon for India, an embarkment that shall take more than a year. Perhaps she can use my help. But unfortunately, not many jobs require the use of a woman. I am determined though. If Jonathan wishes for me to bare children, perhaps I will have a lot of time gone. A family with Jonathan. That thoughts warms me. Truly.

LUCY WESTENRA’S DIARY

30 April

The parcel man has no delivery yet again other than a few payments required to the government. Those are left in my mother’s study. She says that I have to be able to calculate the costs myself soon, especially if she grows even more ill. I do not wish to think of that.

I am waiting a letter from my dear Mina and I grow worried as each day passes, more so than the previous day. I do hope she is faring well. Mother says that she is simply caught up in work as she has been before. While I know this to be a possibility, I fear how she must be feeling. Her fiancé is to leave soon but I have forgotten the date. The days seem to drag on to when Mina is suppose to come over for a visit. Those days are never dull.

Mother says that there is to be a ball soon and before that, a few suitors shall come over and propose. The suitors Mother always chooses are always sub-par. I suppose I see them in such a sense for I am consistently comparing them to Mina. Mina is irreplaceable and has been absolute the best thing in my life. Being apart from her, however long, never sits right with me.

When she arrives, I must ask her and her fiancé to stay. Jonathan. I believe if I recall correctly. I spend little thinking about that, about him. I think I have some jealousy towards him, fear that he shall take up too much of Mina’s time to where she will forget about me entirely. If that is the case, I will see to it that she shall receive several letters from me daily.

I am being far too paranoid. Mina is a dear and true friend and she has said before that no man shall ever get between us. Oh, I do hope that is true. Mina has never lied to me before but she has also never been so in love before. People say love does strange things, makes a person completely unrecognizable. But she loves me. That should counteract it, right?

1 May

I was called away from my desk to attend to the affairs of the party arrangement and had no time since other than to eat. Sleep has yet to come for me, the clock having just struck two.

I switched from my chambers to those of Mina’s. Everything has been left untouched despite the sheets and linen. The books that line the wall rival against the library. I am content to know that she has gotten many with the change I give her. While it is not as much as I would like to, it is something.

Mina is a strange woman. Well, as opposed to those that surround me. She does, after all, live middle class, leaning towards lower based upon the dresses she wears. She would rather work than take in the free time and explore. Such an absurd thought. But I do admit that I do admire her intelligence and quick thinking. She is also a hardheaded woman and rarely anyone opposes me due to my financial status. I suppose I see her side. Sometimes I do wish I could leave the former greetings and be treated as an equal. Other days, I feel like an absolute tyrant regardless of knowing I have done no wrong.

Mother says that the feeling passes in time and that it is only proper due to our status that people address us the way they do. That always makes me feel worse due to the fact that neither I nor Mother have earned it. Father has for he was a successful merchant, working alongside Charles Kingsleigh and Lord Ascot. Mother was simply lucky enough to catch his eye. She says that she loved Father but the fact that she barely shed a tear at his funeral lets me suspect otherwise. I have yet to forgive her for that.

I envy Mina sometimes. She does not have to put up with Mother. Both of her parents died a few years ago from a sickness going around England. Both had refused the medicine I bought them. They proclaimed that if God wanted them, then no amount of medicine would help. They had both died peacefully in their sleep and I allowed Mina to stay with me as she healed. She had been very close to the both of them and mourned them a little over a year. Still there are times where she does greatly miss them but she says that she is doing much better.

Based upon Mina, that was how I had expected Mother to react to Father’s passing. That is how I did. I felt that indescribable sadness in my chest that Mina attempted to convey to me. It would come and go. It was suffocating at times and all I wanted too do was go into Mina’s arms and cry until my body gave out with sheer exhaustion. But Mother did not allow me to. At least, not for long. She said that I had to be strong, to be brave and continue on. So I would mourn in silence, typically at night. Mina was only able to stay for so long until Mother shooed her out. I hold great resentment towards her. Even to this day.

I have been closest to Mina ever since Father’s passing. She always stayed upon my side and I do not want to lose her under any circumstances. If she were to die, I feel that I would follow quickly after. She is too precious, too important, too valuable for me to lose her. She is not just another person that will come and go. She loves me. And I her. How much? That part, I am truthfully unsure. I think she is too.

Our closeness, I believe, cannot be simply defined. There are moments where we are true and great friends. There are times of sisterly love. And there are rare occasions of neither but terms that can be defined between… Lovers.

Our relationship is abnormal and be considered tomfoolery. But I, myself, cannot bring myself to describe it as such. Neither of us are stupid. We know well of what we did. In the eyes of God, it is different. In terms of the Bible, what is preached to us, there is no definition. A man must not sleep with another man. But we are not men. WE are women. And the Bible has a different interpretation of women too. We do not have our opinions and must remain subordinate to them. Within the Old Testament, that is. The New Testament, Mother forbids me from reading. I believe that much had changed within it. But I fear what it has made us compared to men. I fear that it is more cruel to us, that we have lost our identities as women altogether.

Women have no identities. We must know our place in this world. We are to breed, keep the human race thriving. If we do not, we have failed in the eyes of men, in the eyes of God. It is then when we are not worthy in the eyes of society. If murder were to be legalized, we would be killed. But that is barbaric. To end it quickly and peacefully. Instead, the civilized way is to be met with a remaining lifetime of mistreatment and feel worthless in the views of many. That is better.

Mina had told me once that Indian windows would toss themselves onto the burning pyre that is cremating their husband. That is how dedicated a woman is. I have thought of it myself quite a lot. A woman is nothing without a man. Her savings is to go to her son or brother. Any male relative if the other are not available. She is to be left alone for Mina said it is improper for a woman in India to remarry. And she would be a burden to a family she goes to live with unless she is to join a convent. I personally would rather end it at the pyre. I doubt they do so because they are devoted but because they are aware they cannot live happily. And India is a cultured civilization.

Mina had told me of a story in the Hindu scripture: the _Ramayana._ About Sita and Rama. Sita dedicated everything to her husband, bared his sons and raised them. And still, he did not believe her. The scripture might be foreign to me but the idea is not. I do wonder why Mina subjects herself to such readings. She claims it is fascinating and I should embellish myself in these tales. I find it grotesque and disgusting. I am gland that England is sending more Christian missionaries. They will do them well… I do hope Mina never finds this entry.

6 AM

I have not slept a wink but I am still exhausted. I have spent the night pacing and laying down, hoping that my mind would eventually be put at ease. But something is insinuating there are things wrong, things that require my attention, things that must be fixed. It is as though there is a warning of much to come, much that I am to be subjected to.

Maybe it is my paranoia getting the best of me again. I wish there were something to help that does not involved injections or things of such. Nor bloodletting. The sight of blood, specifically my own, makes me horrendously sick and faint.

Mother is too so I barely go out because I usually get side-tracked and do end up getting hurt. Luckily, Mina is fine with blood and does well with tending to wounds. She is an absolute God-send. She has talent in all aspects of her life. Jonathan would do well to treat her like royalty. That is, if he values his life. Even in the slightest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Brewing of a Perfect Storm

Chapter Two

MINA MURRAY’S JOURNAL

3 May

Today has been rather uneventful, and conclusively, stressful. I feel the days where I should relax, I do not. It has been far too boring alone in the house so I had decided to head to the shipyard. _The Wonder_ , Alice’s ship that has been passed down from her father, is undergoing construction. I have never seen Alice fret so much over anything. She is a rather relaxed woman, always at ease but I suppose a lot has fallen upon her shoulders on account of losing the position she once held. Lord Ascot is a dreadful lord. His father would be ashamed but, alas, there is little one can do.

The conversation I held with her was a tad bit personal on both our ends. However, I was being rather inquisitive but I merely wished my friend to be happy and well off. In no way was I insinuating that she was in the wrong business and I was relieved when she did not take my concerns as such.

I had stopped by the shipyard, merely to take in everything. A ship, rivaling _The Wonder_ in size by the name of _The Demeter_ , remained over towering the other ships. _The Demeter_ was originally from Greece, hence the name, but stopped at London before heading to Romania. Yet another few weeks shall pass before it backtracks.

“Mina!” The unmistakable voice of Alice called out and I turned, smiling to see her approach. She greeted me with a warm hug, pulling me close within her embrace. Ever since we first encountered each other, we clicked together. I consider her a true sister by every definition of the word and I do fear that she might no0t return from her travels one day. She was the first to pull away as she took my face in her hands, her hazel eyes filled with concern and love. “You look so tired and worn out,” she commented, her eyebrows furrowing with great apprehension. “Please. Come and have some tea with me. Let us talk for a bit,” she invited to which I was happy to accept.

The cabin was nestled along the docks yet is situated further from the population, far enough so that I have the capability to think. It does not take her long to make the tea and upon her handing me a mug and sitting down, I found her to be quieter than normal. In fact, she looked upset, worried. I sat up now and leaned forward, grasping her free hand. “Alice?” I asked now. “Alice, what is it? You seem so terribly upset…” I waited for her to look at me. She did not. I now stood and walked over, kneeling down in front of her and tenderly lifting her head so she would meet my gaze. “Alice…”

“It is alright,” she attempted to reassure me. “Besides, I invited you here to help you, not the other way around.”

“I do not want your help. I want to help you for a change. Alice, please. Look at me. Speak to me,” I attempted, my concern growing each second. Yet all she did was close her eyes, silent tears rolling down. _Now_ I was beyond worried. Alice is easily the strongest woman I know and to see her in such a state convinced me that something horrid had happened to her.

I looked down at her uniform when my eye caught something. Forgive me, a lack of something. “Alice… Where is your captain’s badge?” I whispered, my fingers running over the blue material of her coat. My eyebrows furrowed now as I opened her jacket, taking it off her shoulders. I neatly folded it before resuming my position, unbuttoning her white shirt, an audible gasp falling past my lips upon seeing a blood soaked bandage. My fingers brushed over it to which they were immediately covered with the red substance.

My heart stopped when I noticed dark bruises underneath the bandages, running down her stomach and disappearing under her pants. My hands trembled before I looked up at her for permission. “Has anyone tended to these injuries?” She shook her head as I attempted to gain some courage. “… Might I?”

Her gaze finally connected with mine and she slowly nodded. I took her hands and stood with her, leading her to the backroom that served as a temporary bedroom. She sat down in silence as I searched for anything to tend to her with. I finally discovered a small kit before I turned back to her. I would leave the lower area alone for the time being. The blood needed to be staunched. “Alice…” I began slowly, undoing the bandages around her chest. “… Do you have anything to help your pain…?”

“Some whiskey and scotch,” she responded in return, gesturing to the closed cabinet.

We were both silent as I tended to her wound and I was a bit more at ease that she had calmed down and reacted to very little. But that made the reactions that much worse. She had pulled away at a sudden tug, moving far too swift, the thread getting caught which resulted with a tear on the already stitched skin. I placed my hand on her shoulder to still her, neither wanting to frighten her nor allow anymore movement. “Please be still,” I gentle spoke, rubbing her shoulder to soothe her. “I am terribly sorry that it hurt. I did not wish it too.”

“No,” she sighed in return. “No harm done. I have moved far too much. It had brough me out of my stupor and frightened me,” she responded. It became still as I resumed. She was the first to speak. “I was surprised to see you on the docks today. I was rather certain after your fiancé departed that you would reside with Lucy.”

“I wished to see you before your next trip,” I easily answered, tenderly wiping away some more blood. “I see you less than I see Lucy. I had no intention allowing you to leave without an adieu. You need good wishes before leaving homeland, or that is what I believe.”

A pregnant paused filled the atmosphere before she continued. “I met Jonathan before he left to Romania. He stopped by to hand a few things off to Hamish.” I could not help the small smile that formed. Alice never referred to him as Lord Ascot, his proper title. I was pleased with her boldness and dignity she held. “I spotted him and approached. He speaks very kindly of you, Mina. He loves you a great deal. I believe that he is a fine man for you to wed.”

“Thank you,” I replied. “I believe so too. If I figured otherwise, I would not have accepted his proposition of marriage. Oh, I do hope that Lucy finds a man just as well as Jonathan,” I spoke, the last part mostly to myself, tying off the threading.

“You care so deeply for Lucy,” Alice whispered. “I find it akin to love. There are cultures that accept same gender engagement out there… Would you be opposed to joining me on my next journey?”

I smiled at the kind offer before shaking my head. “I hope to have bared children by then… Which brings up the question I have had… Do you…”I pulled away, remaining kneeling as I interlocked my gaze with hers. “Do you have any plans for a family? This… career setting does make it difficult if you are worrying of such.”

“I have given it thought, quite a bit, and I have had my fair share of proposals as I have sent to you in letters. But no. I adore my trade and Father had a difficult time with family. I do not want my children with an infrequent mother that is practically a stranger.”

“You have no intentions of settling down?”

“None,” she affirmed. “I am far too content with the life I lead to give it up. I have not a problem dying doing what it is that I love.”

CUTTING FROM THE DAILY GRAPH, 4 MAY

(Posted in Mina Murray’s Journal)

**Lord Hamish Ascot Bought Out By Captain Alice Kingsleigh**

Following the death of Lord Ascot, his business has been passed down to his son, Lord Hamish Ascot. Three years prior to his death, the late Charles James Kingsleigh’s daughter, Alice Charles Kingsleigh, sailed to China for foreign delegation and trade, allowing fourty percent of all earnings to proceed to Lord Ascot. After a shift in business, Captain Kingsleigh became competition to Lord Ascot and following the signing that took place precisely six this morning, Lord Ascot’s business and all ships, trade routes and partners have been bought and claimed, apart from the Westenra’s alliance. Lord Hamish Ascot and Lady Ascot have filed for bankruptcy three days ago after a failed treaty agreement with France and Italy. Despite ill treatment, Captain Alice Kingsleigh has bought the Lord’s manor and is allowing them to stay with all payments being sent in beneath her name.

LUCY WESTENRA’S DIARY

2 May

Mother has awoken in a terribly foul mood this morning. Letters from a lord has been dropped off and one of the businesses we share profit in has gone bankrupt. Mother says that it was plain stupidity and lack of judgement and expertise that caused the decline. The Lord’s business, I believe a trading one, has been the most prosperous throughout London so we therefore had a share in profits, given my father was good friends with the Lord before he passed on.

I recall Mina not supporting the Lord, mostly due to the history of him and our dear friend, Alice. But Mina was far more determined about her statement yet to convince my mother about something is as though I should bring coal to Newcastle.

I was, however, shocked at how Lord Ascot’s son was towards Alice. Charles went down in London as one of the most successful merchants we had to offer to the world. Consequently, I did have a rather heated argument with Mother and how we should no longer be allied with such a… degenerate, I suppose. I said that Alice is a good friend and that her wealth is exponentially growing, that we should help her instead. Mother insinuated on the fact that I know nothing of business and mercantilism. But I grow bored with the topic of business. I have little understanding of how one is to devote the entirety of their lives dealing with business. That is an extraordinarily privileged thing to say. I have no worry or concern for income. Mina told me that Alice has insisted on helping in hard times if they are to await me and my mother.

I do hope that Mina arrives soon. She has an eye for beauty and décor alike. She could turn the filthiest of places into something absolutely grand and luxurious. I have offered her a position that she has declined yet again. I have marveled her clothing sketches of men and women alike and have displayed them to an Italian tailor. Mina was cross with me for sometime following and I grew dismayed wishing she could attempt to see that my actions were to aid her, not cripple her. His shop is rather close by and the wages earned, she could have moved closer, allowing us to see each other more often. Yet her stubbornness prevailed and no exception was made. I feared that I overstepped with presenting the drawings.

LOG OF _THE WONDER_

Genoa to Whitby

Written 5 May, series of rather unfortunate events

Right after we had taken off, Captain fell ill and was running a horrific fever to which we had to stop and stay at Genoa. _The Wonder_ was docked and the crew is residing in an inn. Owner was familiar with the Captain and has provided her services free of charge until the captain grows better.

8 PM

Captain has made little progress and the fever continues to spike. Reasoning suspected due to poor care of a stitched wound. A renowned doctor has been telegraphed from London to care for her. We are updated hourly on Captain’s condition but cannot visit.

  1. SEWARD’S DIARY



5 May

I have received several urgent telegraphs today from Genoa regarding the health of Captain Alice Kingsleigh. Renfield will not be left without supervision, however, and will be under watch by three staff members at a time. I have no time concern in regards to Miss Westenra’s ball for a ship has already collected me before ethe strike of twelve. Many a time, I do not take cases on such short notice, especially not the distance given. But there are factors behind my acceptance. London cannot afford a loss of Captain Kingsleigh trade wise and I recall Miss Westenra’s statement of them being friends.

Part of me is greatly hesitant to leave Renfield. He remains calm on the account of, and I quote, “Master has found an opening. He is pleased with his visitor. Therefore, as am I”. He gives no other inclination of his words and refuses to answer any questions associated with whom he speaks of. Other than that, there has been no violent outbursts but mere compliance regarding food and simple questions unrelated to the statement written above.

6 May

The winds and tides were in our favour and we docked shortly after mid-day. Upon being led, the captain was in dire condition and seemed to be on the cusp of death. Yet fevers and infections are simple ailments that I have successfully dealt with before. Inspecting the wound, it was very carefully and precisely stitched by a gentle and loving hand that it pained me to undo the stitching, yet it was necessary.

The wound was completely disregarded yet the infection did not spread too horribly. In fact, I expected much worse. It is a quick clean and fix. All I now had to do was monitor her health and ensure her fever was kept at an acceptable temperature.

The apparent bags beneath her eyes did tell me that stress was a factor and that it wore the body down, which no doubt caused the fever to be worse than what it should have been. She was a little worse for wear but would undoubtedly live.

TELEGRAM, DR. SEWARD TO ARTHUR HOLMWOOD

Have been requested to tend to Cp. Alice Kingsleigh. Shall reside in Genoa for the time being. Talk again soon.

TELEGRAM, ARTHUR HOLMWOOD TO DR. SEWARD

No fret. Father’s health diminishing. Shall be a few days. Do not rush.

LETTER, ALICE KINGSLEIGH TO LUCY WESTENRA

_(Unopened by her)_

29 April

My good friend Lucy~

I offer a proposition that I hope finds both you and your mother well. However, I believe that it shall be better if you are to read this letter first. I feel that you shall have more influence over your mother than I.

It has come to my knowledge that Lord Ascot has made a rather unfavourable trade with Italy and France and it is not a bold assumption that his wealth has plummeted into an unredeemable negative. Loans and banks are incapable of allowing him to create any form of profit. The trading business, whilst a fine way to make a fortune, can take it just as easily if one is not mindful. I fear that he has not taken proper precautions, nor considered all variables.

Mina has informed me that your family has close relations with Lord Ascot and that you get a decent amount of wealth from them. I fear that if they are incapable of making this money up that you will be negatively impacted as well. I offer a business deal to where you shall replace them with me. I will continue the business and ensure that you are receiving the same profit as you were Lord Ascot, even more depending on how it goes. 

I have addressed the letter to you for I am well aware that your mother has doubts about the Kingsleigh business after a disagreement with my father. But I do not wish her decisions to affect you either. If your mother does not agree, I hope that if you are in any dire straits that you will allow me to help. Your family has always been close to mine and I wish for the relationship to continue. I hope that you are able to respond before I leave upon the first week of May.

Yours truly

Cp. Alice Kingsleigh

LETTER, MRS. WESTENRA TO ALICE KINGSLEIGH

1 May

Miss Kingsleigh-

The letter that you have addressed to my daughter is inappropriate and unethnicized. She is not part of any business affairs nor do I wish her to be. What you have done is deceitful and intolerable. I am aware of the acquaintance you have with her but do not use her to persuade me regarding business.

She has not read the letter, nor will she be notified of it. Anything addressed to her from you or your mother shall be read and/or discarded. If you wish to send letters, you shall make them informal but they will be reviewed before I allow them to my daughter.

While my husband made a bold decision to work with your father, his main focus was on partnering with Lord Ascot. Now that you are no longer associated with them and have stated your competition numerous times, I will be going against both my late husband and Lord Ascot. If you continue to use my daughter in means of business, I shall ensure that she has not any contact with you, whether formal or informal

Mrs. Westenra

LETTER, MRS. WESTENRA TO MINA MURRAY

_(Unopened by her)_

1 May

Miss Murray-

This letter is to aware you of Miss Kingsleigh and her deceptive behaviour. I am well aware of yours and Lucy’s friendship with her and I consider you a daughter of my own regarding your close relationship with Lucy. I find it wrong to keep you in the dark.

Kingsleigh, to benefit her business and profit, has decided to disregard me and use my own daughter to manipulate my decisions. This is distrustful, gross and astonishing behaviour in the world of ethics and business .I am certain you understand, being that your fiancé is a realtor and has a decent living. But if I discover that Miss Kingsleigh is speaking through you to impact Lucy, I will not hesitant to exile you from my household.

That also goes without saying, if you are to be as close to the family and trusted, I believe the best action is to cut ties entirely with Kingsleigh.

I hope you fare well

Mrs. Westenra

LETTER, LUCY WESTENRA TO ALICE KINGSLEIGH

_(Undelivered)_

3 May

My dear friend, Alice ~

I have yet to hear any word from you since you have returned from your travels. You have returned last week, I believe. I do wish that you could come and visit for a few days but mother is insistent on me not having any contact with your whatsoever. Regardless, she is incapable of stopping communication entirely. I hope that you receive this note before you leave. If I am able to head to the docks beforehand, I shall but I do not like making promises if I cannot ensure I can hold them. Despite being almost two decades on Earth, Mother still is blind and believes I am but a child, incapable of taking my life into my own hands and being with people whom I trust. My friendship with you has no ties regarding wealth nor business but regarding your person and morals. Mother only see skin deep. Alas, her mind and perception never wavers.

Both I and Mina fret over your well-being and pray for you on your voyages. We wish only good fortune, luck and prosperity to fall upon you, my dear Captain. Neither of us can stand the invidious thought of you not returning. Your life is a precious one that has helped hundreds in England. Your work enkindles men and women alike and you bring about a new definition of indefatigability. I admire you, very much so and I long for more time together. You have only visited once and have received the most atrocious hospitality that no captain should ever endure. Please. Take the best care of yourself and know that you are loved back home in London, regardless of where your travels shall take you

Yours Truly

Lucy Westenra

LUCY WESTENRA’S DIARY

4 May

The post man had came earlier than normal this morning and I had the opportunity to read over the articles before Mother even woke. Mostly everything was repetition until I caught sight of Alice’s name. I was quick to carefully tear out the article from the paper and tuck it away. Mother would give no toleration to such an event and I find it a possibility that she were to go down and face poor Alice herself. I tucked the snippet into my desk and waited for Mother to go into town before reading it.

I am absolutely elated for her. Mother will find out but I know that Alice would never allow us to go broke. She has loaned money out to Mina and Jonathan before and has several charities throughout London. If Mother goes, God forbid it, I will not hesitate to reconnect with the Kingsleigh business.

Mina had been inquired several times by Alice to help her financial status but she had declined for she had nothing to give her in return. I am proud to say that I have a grand connection with eh two, for I love them both more than I ever suspected capable and I know well that they feel the absolute same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brewing of a Perfect Storm**

**Chapter Three**

LUCY WESTENRA’S DIARY

10 May

Finally, I am able to relax. The days that have passed have been filled with nothing but chatter and countless attempts to flatter me. All have fell short. I have received three proposals within the span of six days and while all of them are gentlemen and worthy of a lucky gal, I found no interest.

In fact, they grew obnoxious after a while. I know they mean well and I doubt that they were using me for any profit, but all in all, it was pointless.

Mina joined me the evening of May fifth and I was delighted. All I wished to do was catch up with her and gossip a bit, forget about my status and just allow myself to be… myself. Mother had other plans, especially since we have lost an exceptional profit. She would pull me away more times than not and my patience around her grew tremendously thin. It appeared that the same occurred with her. Yet I held little, if any, contriteness for her.

I was also, and still am, unnerved by the illness that befell Alice. She has not been doing well and I was appalled upon knowing that Dr. Seward, a man who had the nerve to propose, had allowed someone else to take his place so that he could attend the ball. Despite being an educated man, he was imbecilic upon showing his journal of medical entries to me. He ensured that he left Alice in the best of care.

Dr. John Seward is a respected man within the medical field and his name has become more abundant in the local paper. He has published several of his entries that dealt with successful surgeries and what was deemed untreatable, treatable. He has been deemed a miracle doctor a couple of time. But to disregard someone in an attempt to propose is not something that I consider a priority or something that puts him in a positive light. I was and am disgusted to which I cut the conversation short and left to the main hall.

Mother was unimpressed by my actions, calling me childish and that my response was inappropriate, especially for someone of my statue. To be heartless is not a characteristic that I want people to identify me with. That belongs to the wicked, not particularly the wealthy but it appears that the difference is growing slimmer each decade that passes.

Mina was quick to follow me out into the garden after the ordeal to which I demanded if what I did was wrong. I had yet to realize I was crying until she wiped away some tears with her thumbs, holding my face in her tender grasp. “No, no, no, no, Lucy,” she whispered, pulling me into her arms. “No. You are not wrong. Not for a moment.”

“B-but Mother…”

“Your mother is old fashioned. Nothing should ever get in the way of those you love, my dear Lucy. Your anger and hurt is justified. Your mother is the bitter and hurt one. She is the immature one. As she becomes older, she grows more spiteful. I wish that were not so but you are not in the wrong. You are worried and rightfully angry. I feel the absolute way and no doubt will many others.

“If you want me to really be truthful, he should lose his doctorate. What he does to patients of his is horrible. He has no right to choose who shall live or die and he should not risk someone’s life because they got ill at a time inconvenient to him.”

“… And if Alice… Dies?”

“He will be tried for murder,” Mina whispered in return. “Alice is one of the greatest merchants that London has ever received. Many know that. If they find out the reason for her death, he will be tried. You have many people on your side. I have not a doubt about that.” She held me tighter, wiping more tears away.

“I… She should not die based on him,” I whispered out, sadness replaced with anger. “She does not deserve that! She is sweet and gentle and he should not have the right! Why does he have that right?!” All I could do was stare, wishing that I held more power, held more… anything, just something to make things right. None of this was fair. “… I wish I was not such a blubbering mess,” I whispered, retreating deeper into her arms, wanting to become small and just disappear. I hate the responsibly and the fact knowing I have some power but not enough… I… Need more power but I lack the intelligence but I do not want to become greedy nor corrupt either. I do not want to become like Hamish… Money destroys people.

“You are the absolute kindest soul that I know of,” Mina assured me. “Do not fret over this. Come, you have been aggravated far too much today. Let us retreat to bed. It will give us time to spend together.”

To that, I nodded, wanting any means of escaping. Mina now rests in bed and I have taken this extra moment for myself. I have not intended for this entry to be long by any means.

TELEGRAM, DR SEWARD TO ARTHUR HOLMWOOD

Returning home in days’ time for the ball, another doctor shall cover. No concern over cpt’s health

TELEGRAM, ARTHUR HOLMWOOD TO DR SEWARD

Shall be a pleasure to see you again. Warmest regards, return safely.

JONATHAN HARKER’S JOURNAL

8 May

My stay is going well here in the Count’s residence. He is the most hospitable host that one could have. Despite his age, he seems well off in many aspects. He shows no signs of illness nor handicaps. If it were not his withered appearance, I would surmise that he is young akin to me. His health is spectacular yet there are a few oddities that I have noticed.

During my meals, he either disregards his own food or simply does not join me. It is strange and something, admittedly, that I am unaccustomed to. But I suppose culture is different in Romania. To be fair, there are rarely ramped gypsies out and about in London, only the common folk and villagers. Mostly the lower and middle class. However, the Count informed me that the gypsies have accumulated more wealth than even the upper class in London can fathom. It is their way of life, culture, identify, what have you, that keeps them from settling in a permanent residence. Then again, gypsies have been outcasted from England, Spain, France, and others alike for years, perhaps decades. Thieves is the characteristic stuck to them. Lowly thieves, vagabonds, the jobless leeching off of others, demanding asylum and not giving back. The Count protects them from prosecution in Romania. Those that left headed to India and Egypt.

This morning was particularly different and the Count was in a rather foul mood. The merchant trading ship that was suppose to arrive has been delayed due to the captain growing ill. Therefore, he had to settle for a different ship entirely that is to arrive in days to come since there has been no update nor certainty of the captain’s health.

“Does the goods change? Do they not remain the same regardless of the merchant?” I inquired, clueless upon the subject. Land, regardless of seller, remained the same land. Surely it must be the same for objects.

“They do not remain the same, unfortunately,” the Count sighed. “Lesser merchants, in an attempt to make a profit, cut corners. They get goods for less and sell them at the same price as an esteemed merchant. The goods are typically cheaper and not as valuable.”

“I do not understand. How can a good be better or worse?”

“Location, weight, legitimacy. Take silk, for instance. A delicate, beautiful, carefully constructed fiber. There are such materials that emulate it to the untrained eye. Those are the people these merchants seek. They sell you something a quarter of the price of silk but charge you the same, perhaps even more, than one shall obtain from the real object. I have not traded with this ship. I do not know if their intentions are true.”

“And the person you normally trade with? They ought to be trusted?”

“They have done me well for years. I reckon so,” he smiled as he turned to me, “I suppose that we are a different trade… No jest…”

I merely gave a weak smile in advance, unsure of how to reply truthfully. This man, although nice and genuine, is of a different nature. He is older and thus expects upon what he has received, whether poor or not, I am unsure.

“Do I frighten you?”

“No sir,” I responded, knowing the partial lie. “You are of the highest class that I have served to date. I fear a comparison to perhaps past people that you have worked with. I simply do not wish to disappoint.”

“If you did, that would have already been brought to your attention. There are no wrongs for the time being. I thank you for that.”

I had cut the conversation off at that, deciding to focus on the reason I came to Romania. “So, regarding the manor that you wish to settle in,” I began. “It is located within the country. The nearest city of London… an hour’s destination, given that weather is fair. The road is dark at night and is entirely consisted of dirt and gravel. And I am unsure of your religious stance-…”

“I believe in God but I am not one to worship,” he cuts me off. “Temples and churches have no regard to me. And I do hope that you have looked at the scenery before arriving here, yes?” he jostled. I merely nod in return. I have noticed but I also figured that he would prefer to move to a more populated area.

“Forgive me. I am tired. I have not been sleeping well as I should,” I excuse myself.

“Why is that? Surely I can accommodate if you are uncomfortable.”

“My fiancée. We typically sleep together every night. Helps us a lot.”

“You have a fiancée?” he smiled, growing rather interested. I shifted in my seat before taking out a picture of Mina, showing her to him. He took it slowly, a flash of… something in his eyes. Whether recognition, fascination or more curiousity, I was unsure.

“She is beautiful,” he smiled, handing the picture back. I tucked it away in my jacket.

“She is,” I agreed, unable to help the smile that appeared. “I love her very much and cannot wait to wed… Have you ever had someone?”

He grew quiet, his back now towards me and I know that he was no longer in the real world. “Once,” he eventually spoke. “It has been years since her passing but I still love her as though she is alive still… I miss her. A fair and kind soul, she was… But there is not much that one can do now. She died young…” He cleared his throat, his voice having broken. “…Well, it is useless to dwell on what cannot be changed. I have matters to attend to and surely you do, too.” He left at that, the door closing behind him and I knew that I brought up an uncomfortable, perhaps taboo subject for him. His feelings are not misplaced, however. I know I would be the same if I ever were to lose Mina to anything.

LOG OF _The Wonder_

Genoa to Whitby

Written 8 May

All trades and goods have been paused upon Captain’s request. All profit collected is from companies shared. Doctor has been replaced based upon “expertise in the field”. Telegrams overlooked has stated otherwise. The owner of the inn has been hospitable and kind and continues to watch over the Captain in case the doctor is incapable of doing so. The Captain’s health has continued to decline and we fear that we shall return to London with a corpse. The crew will go separate ways after and the business of Kingsleigh shall be shut down for good. Only the legacy of father and daughter shall be left behind.

Noon

The Captain’s fever broke today and she has been coherent since she first arrived at the inn. The doctor instructs that she rests for the time being as hope amongst the crew grows. The inn is reopened for a few hours and drinks are provided to us for free. Time seems to go by faster and news of the Captain has spread, a few visitors sending regards, _The Wonder_ being looked over by a visiting ship and is maintained. We offer money to which they simply refuse to take. Italy holds grander, more respectable people than that of London since the Ascot’s have taken over. Luckily, his sphere of influence has only stretched so far. Perhaps some more trade delegations shall bring a better view upon England’s merchant class. And as the storm grows outside, we are grateful for not sailing within. Complete rest for the lads today.

MINA MURRAY’S JOURNAL

6 May

After arriving to Lucy’s manor last night, I have settled down in the room provided to me. The room had been akin to the other spare bedrooms upon Lucy and her family first settling in but it quickly turned into a second home for me. There is a desk settled in front of the window for natural lighting, the bed resting against the opposite side of the room. A fireplace against he wall perpendicular to my desk is rarely utilized, only so if Lucy and I talk deep into a winter’s evening. Finally, the walls are almost entirely covered with bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all sorts. Lucy provided me with them after I stated that they seemed rather bare. I had insisted that I would work upon filling them but by the next visit, she had already done so.

A stack of letters rest next to the ink and quill that I have no intention of reading. Over the years, a few men of upper status took a liking to me and asked Lucy to pass the letters on. Of course, Jonathan and I already had plans of marriage so they were just left to gather dust. I am rather uncertain as to why I keep them there. Maybe to fill in the empty spaces. Maybe just in case things fall out between Jonathan and I…

The desk is large, accompanied by shelves and draws. The shelves are stacked with parchment, ink, folders, paints, things of that nature except for the third shelf up where a model of _The Wonder_ rests. Alice gifted it to me upon my birthday for I once commented upon how beautiful the ship is. Before I leave, I always ensure that it is covered so the sun does not fade the wood. It is one of my most prized possessions because of the thought placed behind it. I wish I could have given Alice something nicer in return but she insisted it was fine. However, one birthday of hers, I did manage to give her the jacket that she wears daily. I am happy that she loves it, especially since I am not much of a seamstress. I managed to save money to get the silk necessary upon making such a jacket and I ensured to get blue, loving how it matches her eyes so perfectly. My heart grew happy to see how elated she was with the gift. I have yet to top that. I do not believe I shall, both fortunately and unfortunately.

7 May

I have retreated back to my room a few hours after the party had started. I was never fond of them for several reasons and only attended with hopes of spending more time with Lucy, yet there has been little luck. She was almost immediately pulled away because of her mother and the male attendants have consumed the rest of her attention, unfortunately. I hold no anger, nor jealousy. I am happy for her, very much so. I merely hope for more time, but at the moment, I am patient.

10 PM

Festivities have yet to die down and the voices echo up and down the halls regardless of the ballroom being several floors below. The chatter has grew and I am certain by the increasing laughter that there are more than a couple of people that are drunk, or at the very least, tipsy. That is the one thing that neither Lucy nor I can understand: consuming liquor to the point of intoxication. But I suppose that everyone has their own way of escaping reality. I was shocked to learn that Alice does drink and I was happy to have a conversation with her about it.

She told me that it helps her relax and it requires little effort as opposed to reading or drawing. She said that her job is tough and that she has lost a great deal of people that she cares about. “It is a way of healing”, she told me. “A type of pleasure. An inexpensive way to relax and forget. Because it does hurt… to lose those you grow to love and as the captain, a large feeling of responsibility falls on my shoulders and I can not help but to believe that to a certain degree that it is my fault that they died. If I could have saved them, I would have. But it still hurt. I wish that I could forget and I temporarily do when I drink. Really, simple as that.”

It hurt to see her in that mind frame and I know that I should not judge but I wonder what is so bad in these… people’s lives that force them to drink. I wonder if they do it for the Hell of it or simply because they just have the ability to waste themselves.

CUTTING FROM THE DAILY GRAPH, 12 MAY

(Pasted in Mina Murray’s Journal)

Captain Alice Kingsleigh has passed away two nights ago in Genoa, Italy. _The Wonder_ has docked last night in Whitby where the crew informed several businesses of her death. The Kingsleigh trade shall be shut down and the crew split. Foul play, stated from the crew, is suspected. Dr. John Seward, upon being assigned to care for the captain, left to attend a ball in Madam Lucy Westenra’s manor, states several lords. The crew informs that he has neglected his duties as a doctor and allowed a doctor incapable of doing so, take over. Dr. John Seward is now in custody and shall be questioned. Further updates are to be provided as the story unfolds.

LUCY WESTENRA’S DIRARY

12 May

I have only seen Mina so distraught once before, upon the death of her parents, but never have I heard her wish ill on anyone. Due to Seward’s neglect, Alice died and while I, myself, am tremendously upset about what happened, Mina is much more so. She has been able to connect to Alice more than I and I regret that I was incapable of spending more time with her. However, I knew regardless of the lack of time we spent together that she was a true friend, a gentle soul, and how much she cared about the people around her.

I remain with Mina in her bedroom, consoling her as she has done for me many a time. The window I have is now that she has fallen asleep, the emotions and tears clearly causing her to become exhausted. I wish that I could do more for her, make her feel better like she always done for me but I had trouble holding my own feelings in.

But never before have I been so angry, annoyed, outraged by Mother. She found out of Alice’s death before either of us woke and had been the one to inform us of her passing. What grieved me the most was her lack of compassion, especially after Mina grew upon with the information given. Mother appeared joyful, as though a great evil has been banished from this world.

Each day, more of Mother’s foul, heartless side is revealed to me. Each day, I grow to love her less and less. And each day, I consider Mina the only family I have left in this world.


End file.
